


A Shining Light

by blackriddlerose



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: The arranged marriage that you (f!reader) and Hubert have been in since childhood was always there, just in the back of your minds.  Now that the two of you are older and of age to marry though, it's brought to the forefront of your minds.
Relationships: Hubert von Vestra/Reader
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've only gotten halfway through Black Eagles and I have no legitimate reasons for loving Hubert as much as I do. The idea was just a few short snippets of interactions in my mind so fleshing it out into a full story was a little difficult but here's...something I guess.

"Come on Hubert, it'll be fun," you said, grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him along.

"I'll stay down here," he responded. "In case one of you falls, I can catch you," he added, eyeing the tall tree suspiciously.

"Okay," you said, reluctantly letting go of him. "Race you to the top Edel," you grinned, running to the nearest low hanging branch and hoisting yourself up. 

"Be careful!" Hubert called, nervously circling under the tree.

"Yes, yes you mother hen," Edelgard called down to him as she climbed farther up.

You caught sight of the slight scowl on his face but he said nothing as the two of you climbed higher. "Look at the view," you said, all of the castle and most of the city visible to you now.

"Your Majesty," one of the maids called out as she walked up the hill to the tree. "It's time for lunch." 

"Okay," Edelgard yelled back, startling the maid. 

"There you are," she smiled, her hand moving to shade her eyes from the sun so she could see the two of you at the top of the tree. "Are you not going to join them, young Lord," she asked Hubert. He shook his head no as he helped you down from the last branch before scurrying over to Edelgard and helping her down, making sure no leaves or small twigs were caught in hair or clothes.

"Your hands," he said to Edelgard, spotting the small scraps from the rough bark. "I should have given you my gloves."

"I'm fine Hubert," the future empress said. 

"I can heal it," you chirped, your hands starting to glow with Faith magic. Your hands covered hers and when you pulled them away a couple of seconds later, the scrapes were gone.

"It's so cool you can use magic already," Edelgard said. "You and Hubert, I wish I was good at it." 

"Your battle axe is so much scarier though. I wish dad would let me use a weapon. He barely lets me use magic," you huffed.

"Why not though, it's so cool.", Eddgard said as the three of you were ushered back to the castle for lunch.

You and Hubert sat next to each other on the small couch while your parents discussed things in the next room over. "What do you think they're talking about?" you asked your legs swinging since they didn't reach the floor yet. 

"No idea," Hubert said.

"How goes your magic training?" you asked. 

"I have the basics learned but I'm still struggling with having enough stamina for multiple spells," he admitted

"You should try running laps," you offered, causing Hubert to snort at you. 

"I'm serious!" you defended, "Dont look at me like that," you said, playfully leaning into him. "If you run, you build up stamina," you explained. "Dad makes all his mages run laps around the training grounds."

Hubert's nose scrunched a little as he thought about it. It made sense but the idea of running laps wasn't pleasant. Before he could respond, the door opened and your parents walked out, Hubert's parents right behind them.

"Children, we've come to a decision that is mutually beneficial to our families," your father announced. "You two are to be engaged."

"But we're still kids?" you asked.

"You won't be married until you're older, sweetie your mom clarified.

"Also, there is little point in you continuing to practice your magic," your father added.

"But dad!" you whined.

"No buts, you need to focus on more ladylike skills," your father said, his arms crossing over his chest, his telltale sign of a discussion being over. Still, you persisted. 

"There is use! Just today, I healed Edel's hands after we climbed the big tree."

"Lady Edelgard was hurt?" Hubert's father demanded, eyeing his son dangerously.

"It was just a small scrap, but I healed them," you said, trying to get the attention back on you. You knew what Hubert's parents were like to him, most of your magic practice was on the welts and bruises they gave him. "If Hubert's supposed to help Edd with Dark magic  then I should help her with faith magic," you pleaded.

"If he does his job properly then there is no need for you to use Faith magic," von Vestra said, ending the conversation. "C ome, we're leaving."

"Bye Hubert," you whispered.

He gave you a small nod goodbye, letting his father drag him away.

Hubert woke with a start, instinctively coming to his feet. Realizing he only fell asleep doing paperwork, he sat back down with a tired sigh.  "Why am I dreaming about such things," he muttered to himself as he tried to focus his eyes on the report in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the Black Eagles except Edelgard, you were the only one not afraid of Hubert. In fact, you sought him out most of the time to study or eat with, much to the other's surprise.

But it made Byleth's job easier when it came to partner assignments. You knew him better than anyone even Edelgard and you took pride in that. It was also amusing when everyone looked worried about you following Hubert around, worried he was going to corrupt you or was threatening you with something if you didn't do what he asked.

"You just don't have an off switch, do you?" you joked with Caspar as you healed a minor gash on his shoulder.

"Nope," he exclaimed proudly.

"You wouldn't be Caspar if you did," you teased, finishing up.

"You're so quick to heal; last time Lindhart healed me it took forever," Caspar said, sliding his jacket back on.

"He probably fell asleep halfway through," you said, raising your voice just loud enough for the sleepy man to hear you from the other side of the training grounds.  If he heard you, he didn't bother to reply. 

"Can you heal my shoulder next?" Ferdinand asked, skipping up to you and causing Hubert to scowl.

"If it was injured I would," you said back.

"You see right through me each time," the ginger said in mock hurt. "Is it so wrong of me to want a beautiful lady dotting on me?"

"It is if it keeps the beautiful lady from healing others," you countered.

"Beautiful and witty," Ferdinand said with a wink.

You rolled your eyes at him and headed over to Hubert. "Your turn," you said, hands outstretched to him. "Let me see your hands."

"They're fine."

'I'm not asking and you know better than to lie to me," you scolded, your hands still outstretched.

The dark mage grumbled something at you but tugged his gloves off, showing you the red, blue and purple blotches. You blocked the view of everyone else from seeing his hands as you took them in yours. "You can't heal them," he whispered, not able to make eye contact.

"No, but I can help with the pain," you said. The marks faded some with your Faith magic and Hubert tested his fingers by flexing them until they no longer felt stiff and the pain was gone. "I know it's a waste of breath but please take care of yourself. For me," you added. "And I dont mean just your hands. Dont think I dont know how late you stay up or you skipping meals."

"Is this why you always insist on eating with me? So you can make sure I eat?" Hubert asked. 

"Someone has to take care of you," you said. "Since you have no interest in doing it yourself.  Promise?"

"I won't promise more than that I'll try," he said. "Thank you," he added quietly, giving your hands a light squeeze before letting go and putting his gloves back on.

Done with healing, you grabbed your book on Faith magic and went back to practicing.

Your head whipped around when you heard Dorothea call your name. Dropping the small garden shears and wiping the dirt off on your apron you gave your classmate a smile.

"Thought I'd find you here." the singer said. "I wanted to ask you something, have a little girl talk."

"Oh no," you teased. "Is it about my outfit or makeup?"

"No, no, nothing like that Dorothea said. "It's about Hubert, are you two together or something?"

"Yes," you smiled. "You have to keep it a secret though, he doesn't like talking about it."

"Of course," Dorothea said.

"We have technically been engaged since we were children, the whole political marriage deal," you said, going back to gathering pieces of the plants for the medicine you were making.

"Do you like him though?" she asked. "He can be so," she paused, looking for a polite way of phasing what she was thinking.

"Off-putting?" you offered.

"Yes," she said in agreement since you had offered a nicer answer than what she had come up with.

"His behavior makes a lot of sense when you know how he was raised," you said. "But yes, I do love him. We've been friends since we were born and he is the reason for many good things in my life, like being here and being able to practice magic."

"Really? I thought nobles liked having their kids learn magic or weapons and coming to such a prestigious academy."

"My parents didn't want me practicing magic, it's not ladylike in their eyes. My time is better spent cross-stitching and hosting dinner parties where there are twenty forks and you can only use one at a time for no good reason. And coming here would put ideas in my head about being anything other than a nice little housewife especially since I would get to continue studying magic," you said. 

"But Hubert kept telling them that if we were to marry, he wanted me to know magic. He used the argument that it would be beneficial to Edel which was more important than my happiness in my parent's eyes. It took almost ten years though before they agreed," you said. "During that time, he would sneak me magic books and help me practice."

"What made them change their minds?" Dorothea asked. 

"We were actually going to be married a couple of months back but then Edel enrolled in the officer's academy and Hubert was to come with so the wedding was postponed. But because we were about to be married he negotiated with my father that I should come to the academy as well, that it would be beneficial to him and Edel if I was here and putting my skills in Faith magic to the test. And at the end of the academy year, we could be married in the cathedral.  He really is sweet, you just have to know his ways."

"Hubert doesn't strike me as much of a churchgoer," Dorothea said.

"He isn't, to be honest, neither am I, but my parents are really big supports of the church so the idea of us being able to get married here helped sweeten the deal."

'I see, "Dorothea mused. "I guess I can strike him off my list then."

"What list?" you asked.

"My list of eligible nobles," she said. "Need to find one while I'm here so I have my future set." 

"Well, I'm sure Ferdie is available," you teased, earning an eye roll for the singer.

"He's on it, at the bottom though," the two of you shared a good laugh at that.

"But he's such a catch," you grinned. "And you wouldn't ever have  to talk much. He'd do it all for you." 

"And drown out my lovely singing voice? No thanks." 

"So, who's at the top of the list then?" you asked. 

"It's a secret." Dorothea winked.

"Oh come on, I told you mine," you huffed at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you have any ideas?" Edd asked as she and Hubert enjoyed a drink together.

"I found a rather nice tome on Faith magic in town the other day and purchased that for her," Hubert said taking a sip of his coffee. "I also have a coat being made for her. She brought her winter clothing with her but these early mornings where it's too cold without a coat and too warm for the ones she has, has had her shivering." 

"How perfectly practical," Edelgard chastised. "Anything from the heart? No love letter or small trinket that made you think of her?"

"She is a practical person," Hubert defended as he crossed his arms. "I suppose I could write something nice though," he added. "Poetry is not my forte but so long as I dont end up sounding like a certain paladin then I'll be fine." 

"Well you have a couple of weeks until her birthday to come up with something," Edel said, finishing her tea.

You poured the two ingredients into the mortar and added some water before grinding the plants up. Flipping the page in the medical book, you grabbed the next ingredient.

This was your third attempt at making the medial salve and you were almost out of the one ingredient so you had to be careful. Whoever translated the book didn't do the best job with the measurements, your notes scribbled in the margins of the text and scratched out several times.

Your arm was sore by the time you finished grinding up all the ingredients but the salve looked identical to the picture, giving you hope.

Scraping it into the glass jar, you sealed it and tied the ribbon into a bow on top. "Perfect." you grinned. "I just hope it works," you said, packing your things up and leaving the greenhouse.

The knock on his door caused Hubert to jump some in his chair. It was well into the night and the monastery for the most part was asleep.  Grabbing his dagger, Hubert slowly walked over to the door.

"I know you're awake Hubert, open up," you called out in a loud whisper.

"You should be asleep," Hubert said, opening the door to you. 

"As should you," you said, stepping into his room and walking up to the collection of books he had. "I'm looking for a book and Tomas said you had it checked out."

"Why are you still up?" Hubert asked setting his dagger down.

"Couldn't sleep," you answered, your finger running over the spines of the books. "You?" 

"I'm usually up at this hour," Hubert said. 

"You should cut back on the coffee then," you chided. "You're not getting enough sleep, you're eye bags are getting worse, and don't think I don't know about how Lindhart of all people had to help you after you collapsed from exhaustion." 

"He wasn't supposed to tell anyone," Hubert muttered under his breath.

"He didn't, I just so happened to come into the infirmary to help Manuela with something and saw you there and found out," you said. "Don't blame Lin. C an I borrow this? I'll return it tomorrow, or well, in a couple of hours," you said realizing it was technically morning at this point.

"Of course," Hubert said.

"Thank you," you said, leaning up and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "Happy birthday," you added. "You can get your present at a more reasonable morning hour," you said.

"I'm okay with that," Hubert said, tugging you in for another kiss, you indulged him for a minute before pulling away.

"Go to sleep, please," you said before leaving for your room.

A few hours later, you were back in Hubert's room before breakfast and he still didn't look like he got any sleep but you decided to not pester him more about it right now. "I found a very nice book on medicines that included one to help counteract the effects of dark magic," you said, handing him the small jar. "This should help with your hands. And since you've worn your old scarf out, I made you another," you added, showing him the black scarf with red stitching on it, a small red eagle on the end.

"They are wonderful," Hubert said, setting the gifts down on his desk before pulling you into a hug. "How lucky I am to have you in my life," Hubert said, kissing the top of your head.

You hummed your agreement into his chest. "Happy birthday Hubert," you said, nuzzling into his chest.

"I just thought of the last gift I need to get you for your birthday," Hubert said, letting go of you to grab your hand and kiss your palm.

"Can I have a hint?" you asked.

"No," Hubert smiled, kissing your ring finger before letting go of you.

"You're no fun," you pouted.

"You can wait three days," Hubert said.

The dark mage sat back in your desk chair while you unwrapped your gifts from him.

"I've been looking for this volume for months," you grinned, reading the title of the book. "Now I have all of his works." You placed it on the small table by your bed already anticipating reading it later.

Grabbing the second gift, you pulled the light coat out of the bag. "It's perfect for these chilly mornings," you said, you rubbed your thumb against the warm fleece, the color of it matching your eyes and a small black eagle on the chest of it, matching the one on the scarf you gave him.  Standing, he helped you try it on, testing the fit out. "What do you think?" 

"That I have a better eye for fashion than people believe," Hubert chuckled.

"Thank you," you said, leaning down to kiss him. He kissed you back before pulling away, "I have one more gift to give you," the tall mage said, gesturing for you to sit back down.

You took a seat on the edge of the bed again as Hubert kneeled down in front of you and took your hands in his. "We have been engaged since we were children and not much thought was given to our feelings with it being politically motivated," Hubert started. "I am acutely aware of my appearance and mannerisms and the things whispered behind my back. I know how some look at you in pity when we are together and I don't want you to feel trapped with me because of something our parents decided.

"So I am asking you, as myself, as someone who never expected to be loved or to find love, will you marry me? 

"You are far too hard on yourself sometimes my dear Huey," you said, "Of course, I will marry you."

Hubert leaned up to kiss you and your hands went to his collar to pull him in for a deeper one.

"I suppose I should have bought a ring for you before asking but I was afraid you would say no," Hubert admitted. "You can make it up to me with a lovely wedding. and the whole class invited, even Ferdinand." 

"Whatever you wish," Hubert said. "It would be nice to see him upset over me marrying you instead of him." 

"How evil," you chuckled, pulling him in for another kiss. A knocking at your door broke you two apart. 

"Are you in there miss birthday girl?" Ferdinand called out. "We cannot throw a birthday party without the star of it." 

"Speak of the devil," you joked. "It's open Ferdie," you called, much to Hubert's annoyance.

"Are you ready-oh you're here too," Ferdinand said when he spotted Hubert, still kneeling in front of you. "Am I interrupting something?" Hubert bit back the first reply that came to mind. Opting instead with, "No, I was simply giving the birthday girl her gifts a little early."

Ferdinand eyed the dark mage suspiciously but said nothing to him as he gestured for you to join him, his arm out for you to hold onto. "Shall we then? I'm quite excited to see your face when you open my gift for you," the ginger said. "And what a lovely color coat, it matches your eyes perfectly," the man said.

Hubert grinned behind the two of you. "Thank you, it was one of the gifts from Hubert," you answered, noticing the slight scowl from Ferdinand. 

"So he does realize there are more colors out there than just black," the man teased, glancing back at the taller man.

"Play nice you two," you said, walking to the Black Eagles classroom with them.


	4. Chapter 4

The last five years of war all blended together after a while. At one point, it may have been half way through the war or just a couple months after it started, you couldn’t remember, but Hubert had drawn you away in the middle of the night and quietly married you. Just the two of you and the afficator of the wedding. 

He produced two, plain wedding bands from his pocket and promised you that after the war ended he would give you a proper wedding and a nicer ring, but for now he wanted to take comfort in the idea that if he died, he didn’t die with any regrets. 

It took almost two weeks before someone pointed out the ring on your hand and asked you about it. The second word got to Edelgard, she was both happy and upset that she wasn’t invited. You laughed at her scowl but assured her that there would be a proper wedding once the war was over. 

  
  


One of the ballrooms of the palace was converted for the wedding, the back half of it remaining the ballroom for dancing the front half full of seating for the guests. There were only about twenty five people invited which was still too many in Hubert’s mind but he promised this wedding to you so he would let you plan it how you wanted it. 

The two of you stood at the altar, Edelgard in her full regala as the affeciator this time, as she read out the normal speeches made for a wedding, thanking everyone for gathering, if there were any objections, and so on. The rings were exchanged and even though the new one was much nicer, you insisted on wearing it with the old one, so Hubert did the same. 

“You may now kiss the bride,” Edelgard announced and Hubert gave you a quick peck before you pulled him in for a better kiss, much to his embarrassment when a couple people whistled at the two of you.

“I love you,” Hubert whispered before the two of you walked off the altar and toward the dance area for the first dance as a married couple, the band starting up a slow song.

“I’m surprised I didn’t even have to ask you to dance,” you teased as you rested your cheek on Hubert’s shoulder, the two of you moving in slow circles to the music. 

“I knew you were going to so I figured I’d save you the breath, besides Lady Edelgard wouldn’t let me leave here without dancing with you,” Hubert smiled. 

“Did she also force you to take time off for a proper honeymoon this time?” you asked. 

“She did,” Hubert said. “Lady Edelgard put her foot down and said that I wasn’t allowed back in the palace for a week so that we would have a chance for a lovely honeymoon. We are going to the coast for a week. 

“It’s the perfect weather now for the beach,” you said. “Was that your idea?” 

“Dorothea’s actually. She also mentioned that her wedding gift for us would be perfect for the beach.”

“That explains why she was asking me about my measurements the other day,” you said, realizing the two of you fell into her trap.

“I’m both scared and excited to see what she got you then,” Hubert said, twirling you as the song ended. 

The others started to come onto the dance floor now, and Hubert felt the tap on his shoulder that he knew was coming.

“Would you honor me with a dance?” Ferdinand asked, his hand out to you. “If your husband would be willing to let go of you? I know I wouldn’t if I had just married such a beauty.”

“You get one dance,” Hubert said to the Paladin, letting go of your hand before heading off.

“I would love too,” you said, taking Ferdinand’s hand and giving Hubert a chance to take a break, he hated being the center of attention after all.

The band picked up the speed and Ferdinand led you around the dance floor in a series of twirls and spins. You caught Hubert dancing with Edelgard and smiled, he looked somehow uncomfortable at the attention but also happy. 

"I guess I will have to continue my search for a lovely lady to marry," the ginger lamented.

"I know a few women that might be good fits for you Ferdie, just say the word and I'll set up a tea date." 

"You would do that for me? You are far too kind," Ferdinand said. "Hopefully the sour attitude of your new husband will not rub off on you. Wouldn’t want him corrupting you." 

"How sweet of you to think Hubert corrupted me and not the other way around," you said with a wink as Ferdinand twirled you, the song coming to an end.

The paladin went to respond but Hubert cut him off. "I would like my wife back." 

"Of course," Ferdinand said, stepping away with a short bow.

"So what is this about you corrupting me?" Hubert asked, leading you around the dance floor once more.

You grinned at him. "Just felt like teasing the poor man," you answered, your dress twirling with you. 

"How naughty. Is this what I can expect from now on? A feisty wife?"

“If you haven’t realized by now that I'll keep you in your place and match that sass of yours, then you're not as vigilant as you like to think Mr. von Vestra." 

"Keep me in my place?" Hubert asked, bringing your hand up to his face and kissing your palm. “What place is that then, Mrs. von Vestra?

"Next to me," you smiled at him.

"I am truly a lucky man then," Hubert smiled back. his face showing a warmth reserved for you and only you.


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad look!" Hubert's son called out from the top branches of the tree, the same one you and Edel climbed as children.

"Be careful," Hubert called, circling the tree nervously, like he had done years ago for you and Edel, afraid of a misstep that would cause his son to come crashing down.

You chuckled at the sight, some things never change and some do you thought, looking down at your infant daughter strapped to your chest.

"Are you going to come to eat or not?" you called out. "If not then I get to eat your dessert."

"No!" your son yelled, quickly trying to scurry down the tree. When he was on the last branch Hubert caught him and let him down gently before the five year old took off toward you and the picnic blanket.

"I'm here, I'm here," he said sitting down next to you.

"Alright," you said, "here's your sandwich." He took it from you and started eating as you handed Hubert his.

"It's been a while since we went out as a family," you said, "even if we didn't go far." 

"Too long, I promise to not get so sidetracked with work again," Hubert said, leaning over to give you a kiss before starting to eat as well.

Lunch and dessert finished, the dishes packed back into the basket,  Hubert bounced his daughter on his lap while you climbed the large tree with your son, his son's wavey black hair shining in the sun.

Maybe you'll be like me and not like heights." Hubert cooed to the baby, the same green eyes he had stared back at him. "Then you can keep me company because your mommy and brother are just a little too adventurous for me. I don't know what I'd do without them though," he said watching the two of you laugh over something.

Talking more to himself than to his daughter at this point, Hubert continued on, watching the two of you play in the old tree. "Your daddy does some dark things but it was always your mommy that kept me from staying in that darkness. She always pulled me out and reminded me that I am more than the work I do, more than the whispers that follow behind me in the palace halls." Turning back to his infant daughter falling asleep on his chest, "But now I have you and your brother too, to help act as that shining light to pull me out of the darkness," he mused as his daughter yawned, her eyes closing.


End file.
